


Famiglie

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Omega John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Ciò che siamo lo dobbiamo anche alla famiglia in cui nasciamo e cresciamo. John Watson è un Omega. Sherlock Holmes è un Alfa. Queste sono le loro famiglie.





	Famiglie

Ciao a chiunque abbia aperto questo racconto. È tanto tempo che non pubblico qualcosa. La vita reale ha preso il sopravvento sulla mia passione per la scrittura. Ora ritorno con una serie ambientata in un Omegaverse, di cui saranno svelate le caratteristiche nel corso dei racconti.

I racconti che ho già pronti, che possono essere one shot o storie a capitoli, saranno pubblicati in ordine cronologico, ma non è detto che in futuro non possano essere aggiunte altre parti, che potrebbero collocarsi anche in mezzo.

Ovviamente, i personaggi non mi appartengono e questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altri, sarebbe solo una sfortunata coincidenza.

Buona lettura.

Il sole primaverile splendeva alto nel cielo, illuminando la verde campagna del Sussex. La piccola casa si trovava a qualche chilometro da Hurst Green, un villaggio che contava poco meno di 1500 anime. Gli abitanti conoscevano i segreti uno dell’altro, ma nessuno avrebbe mai rivelato qualcosa ai forestieri. A qualcuno che venisse da fuori. E gli abitanti di Hurst Green per “fuori” non intendevano nazioni estere o cittadini provenienti da un’altra contea inglese. No. Nel loro “fuori” erano compresi gli esseri umani che vivevano in qualunque parte della Terra che non fosse Hurst Green. Era per questo motivo che Sherlock e John Holmes, quando avevano deciso di lasciare Londra, si erano ritirati in quella piccola casa. Mycroft Holmes la aveva regalata loro come dono di nozze. Si trattava di una villetta con pianoterra e un piano. Il pianoterra era occupato dalla sala da pranzo e dalla cucina, con un piccolo bagno sulla sinistra. Al piano rialzato c’erano una grande camera da letto padronale, con il bagno e due stanze piccole, un tempo utilizzate come camere dei ragazzi e ora destinate ai rari ospiti che invadevano la quieta routine dei coniugi Holmes. In fondo a sinistra, proprio sopra a quello del pianoterreno, c’era un altro piccolo bagno, che era usato dagli occupanti delle due stanzette. Sherlock e John si erano rifugiati in Sussex molte volte, nel corso della loro vita coniugale, quando avevano avuto bisogno di riprendere fiato. O quando volevano essere veramente soli, per potere ritrovare l’armonia dell’essere insieme, come coppia, durante una delle crisi che aveva tempestato la loro relazione. La gente del villaggio si era affezionata a loro. Soprattutto a John, al quale si rivolgevano in caso di malattia o di qualsiasi tipo di problema loro ritenessero che il medico potesse risolvere. L’affetto per il dottore aiutava gli abitanti del paese a soprassedere a certi atteggiamenti scontrosi del vulcanico e scostante coniuge, che tutti consideravano un po’ strano, ma talmente innamorato di suo marito da cercare di proteggere la loro vita privata anche con atteggiamenti esagerati. Alle sfuriate di Sherlock, tutti sospiravano, scuotevano la testa e aspettavano che passassero, ricompensati da un sorriso grato di John.

**Famiglie**

La casa era silenziosa. John era seduto su una sedia a dondolo, accanto a una delle finestre che illuminavano il soggiorno, affacciata sul cortile che circondava al casa. Il sole passava attraverso le tende, bianche e leggere, riscaldando tiepidamente il corpo dell’Omega. Dalla sua posizione, John poteva vedere Sherlock che, avvolto da una tuta protettiva e con una maschera sulla testa, lavorava sui favi, per controllare se le future api regine fossero pronte a spiccare il volo. Era primavera e presto gli sciami sarebbero volati in cerca di una nuova casa. L’Omega fece un sorriso stanco e portò lo sguardo sull’album appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia. Negli ultimi mesi aveva lavorato a lungo per raccogliere le fotografie, che raccontavano la storia di Sherlock e John Holmes, il consulente investigativo e il dottore, l’Alfa e l’Omega. Finalmente aveva terminato il suo lavoro. Voleva sfogliare l’album per un’ultima volta, per essere certo che tutto fosse a posto, prima di farlo vedere a Sherlock. Era il suo regalo di addio all’amato marito. Voleva che al suo Alfa non restassero solo i ricordi che custodiva gelosamente nel proprio palazzo mentale, ma anche qualcosa di materiale, raccolto da lui stesso nel corso degli anni.

Con un sorriso mesto, John aprì la prima pagina, dove campeggiava una dedica, scritta a mano, in una calligrafia chiara e ordinata:

_A Sherlock,_

_ per ricordare la famiglia meravigliosa che abbiamo costruito insieme e la vita piena che abbiamo condiviso._

_Con tutto il mio amore._

_John._

L’Omega ghignò, pensando già alla faccia quasi scandalizzata che avrebbe fatto il marito, leggendo quella dedica che avrebbe sicuramente considerato melensa e sdolcinata.

John continuò a sfogliare l’album e si trovò davanti due fotografie con i colori un po’ sbiaditi. Le immagini risalivano, ormai, a quasi sessant’anni prima e avevano assunto uno strano alone di nostalgia. Il centro della pagina di sinistra era occupato da una fotografia della famiglia Holmes, mentre a destra c’era la famiglia Watson.

La famiglia Holmes era disposta davanti all’obbiettivo come se stesse posando per un quadro ufficiale, da appendere in qualche museo o sul muro di un castello. Lo sfondo era costituito da un tendaggio rosso cupo, davanti al quale si trovava una sedia di legno chiaro con i braccioli intagliati, su cui era seduta, con la schiena rigida, una giovane donna bionda, vestita di azzurro. I suoi occhi, di un celeste chiaro, ma intenso, guardavano dritti dentro l’obbiettivo della macchina fotografica e sorridevano, pieni di orgoglio. Elisabeth Catherine Victoria Foster Holmes era una Omega con un’intelligenza molto superiore alla media, non solo degli Omega, ma anche di moltissimi Alfa, che traspirava dal modo in cui osservava il mondo. La donna stringeva fra le braccia un fagotto, avvolto in una copertina azzurra, in tinta con l’abito della madre. Del neonato Sherlock Holmes, che dormiva placidamente, spuntava solo una testa già coperta di ricci e folti capelli neri. Ritto in piedi accanto alla sedia, con le braccia rigidamente bloccate accanto ai fianchi, c’era un bambino grassottello di circa dieci anni, con folti capelli rossicci, gli occhi azzurri e una faccia paffuta dall’espressione serissima. Dietro alla sedia, c’era un uomo alto e magro, con un portamento regale innato, folti capelli neri e sorridenti occhi verdi. Aveva una mano appoggiata sulla spalla del figlio maggiore e l’altra sulla spalla della moglie, in modo protettivo. Phillip Albert David Holmes era un Alfa bonario e comprensivo, che non aveva quell’atteggiamento possessivo, tipico di altri uomini. Già da quella fotografia si capiva quanto fossero ricchi e influenti gli Holmes. Pur non apparendo arroganti, si notava quanto fossero abituati a muoversi in ambienti lussuosi e di potere. La famiglia Foster e la famiglia Holmes facevano parte della ricca alta borghesia inglese. Entrambe potevano contare su antenati blasonati. Alcuni vantavano addirittura titoli nobiliari, persi nel corso dei secoli perché caduti in disgrazia presso il regnante di turno. Nonostante ciò, ogni monarca che aveva regnato negli ultimi 600 anni, aveva avuto accanto a sé il rappresentante di almeno una delle due famiglie, con incarichi importanti e di prestigio. Malgrado il matrimonio potesse sembrare un accordo per unire due delle famiglie più potenti del Regno Unito, in realtà Elisabeth e Phillip si erano sposati per amore. Con un avvocato rinomato come padre e una famosa matematica come madre, Mycroft e Sherlock Holmes erano destinati a un futuro luminoso e importante.

La fotografia incollata nella pagina di destra era molto meno formale. Era stata scattata in ospedale, il giorno stesso della nascita di John. Due uomini sorridenti erano stati immortalati su un letto, mentre guardavano un fagotto, in completa adorazione, ignari dello scatto che stava preservando per i posteri il loro momento di gioia. L’Alfa indossava una tuta da ginnastica ed era seduto sulle coperte, accanto al marito, di cui circondava le spalle con un braccio, mentre con la mano libera accarezzava la testa, quasi priva di capelli, di un neonato addormentato, avvolto in una coperta bianca. L’Omega indossava un camice azzurro da ospedale ed aveva i capelli biondi attaccati alla testa, sudati e in disordine. Richard Harry Watson e Paul Michael Billington erano una giovane e felice coppia, sposati da meno un anno, quando John era entrato nelle loro vite. Richard Watson era un Alfa, discendente da una famiglia di avvocati, titolari di uno studio legale con una buona reputazione. Anche se non avevano clienti ricchi e famosi, non avevano problemi finanziari e appartenevano alla media borghesia inglese. Paul Billington Watson era un Omega e proveniva anche lui dalla stessa classe sociale del marito. Il padre era un commercialista, ma Paul aveva sempre odiato i numeri e si era laureato in medicina, specializzandosi in dermatologia. Richard e Paul si erano conosciuti all’università. Anche se non frequentavano la stessa facoltà, si era incontrati a una festa. Avevano stretto subito una profonda amicizia, che si era presto trasformata in amore. Prima di sposarsi, però, avevano atteso che Paul terminasse l’università e che trovasse un posto di lavoro. Richard non era uno di quegli Alfa che pretendevano che i loro Omega rinunciassero alla carriera e si occupassero solo della casa e dei figli. Sapeva che, se lo avesse preteso, Paul si sarebbe piegato alla sua volontà, ma Richard era anche pienamente consapevole del fatto che, costringere il marito a una vita da casalingo, ne avrebbe ucciso l’anima. Una volta sposati, avevano cercato subito di allargare la famiglia ed erano stati rallegrati dall’arrivo di un piccolo Omega maschio. In quella fotografia, Richard e Paul ancora non sapevano che non avrebbero avuto altri figli, ma poco importava. L’amore e la gioia che provavano per quel piccolo miracolo, che stavano contemplando, non sarebbe stata inferiore.

Queste erano le famiglie in cui Sherlock e John erano nati. Queste erano le persone da cui erano stati cresciuti. Educati. Amati. Queste erano le radici da cui sarebbe germogliata la loro stessa famiglia.

John accarezzò i volti dei suoi genitori, poi passò alla fotografia seguente.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Grazie a chi sia arrivato alla fine di questo racconto-non racconto, che introduce la serie. Spero di avervi almeno incuriositi a proseguire.

La prossima storia sarà pubblicata domenica prossima.

Ciao.


End file.
